Hey Panda, I Love You
by Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid
Summary: Selama ini Wu Yi Fan (Kris) merasa jika sekolah itu sangat membosankan. Tapi semenjak kepindahan murid baru yang mirip 'panda' Kris menjadi bersemangat untuk sekolah. Kris merasa hari-harinya akan sangat menyenangkan.
1. Chapter 1

Cintaku Berlabuh Di Anak panda

Sumarry : selama ini Kris merasa jika sekolah itu sangat membosankan. tapi semenjak kepindahan murid baru yang mirip dengan Panda, Kris menjadi semangat untuk bersekolah. Kris merasa hari-harinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Pair : KrisTao, HunHan, Other

Rating : T

Genres school life, romance, comedy (maybe)

Disclaimer : Tao punya Hailang :v

Waning : Yaoi, typos, gaje, bahasa gado-gado

Hari ini sungguh pagi yang cerah, matahari sudah mulai memancarkan sinar kehangatannya, burung-burung berkicau riang, sungguh hari yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan.

Di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, tinggallah seorang raksasa *plakk* #ralat, di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar yang terletak di pinggiran kota seoul, terlihatlah seorang laki-laki cantik yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

"Han, tolong kau bangunkan si naga pemalas itu. Sudah jam berapa ini. Dia kan harus sekolah"

Haahh~~

Yang di panggil 'Han' hanya menghela nafas "kau kan tau chullie, dia tidak akan bangun jika aku yang membangunkannya" yang dipanggil 'chullie' hanya mencibir dan berjalan menjauh dari meja makan untuk menuju keperaduan(?) Dan membangunkan sang naga.

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRAKKKK

"YAKKK ! NAGA BODOH CEPAT BANGUN ! KAU KAN HARUS BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH !"

Brugh

Sebuah 'benda' langsung terjatuh dari ranjang setelah mendengar suara yang sangat 'merdu' tersebut.

"Mom ! Kenapa harus berteriak-teriak sih, berisik tau ! Sang 'benda' yang tadi terjatuh kini menampakan(?) diri dan duduk di tepi ranjang yang ternyata adalah seorang anak manusia.

PLAKKK

"Yakk Kris ! Kau pikir mom sudi apa berteriak-teriak seperti itu hah ?!" Heechul menggeplak(?) Kepala Kris

"Aww... mom, ini sakit sekali ! Dan berhentilah memanggilku naga! Namaku Wu Yi Fan dan biasa di panggil Kris, dan bukan naga" Kris melotot kearah heechul dan berjalan ke arah mandi.

"Aishh.. dasar anak itu"

Heechul lalu meninggalkan kamar Kris dan kembali bergabung dengan sang suami yang sedang membaca koran. "Dimana wufan?" Hankyung melipat korannya dan menyeruput kopi yang ada di depannya.

"Mandi"

"Pagi mom, dad"

"Pagi Kris"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Kris?" Hankyung mengambil roti yang di berikan Heechul dan memakannya.

"Biasa-biasa saja dad, tidak ada yang istimewa" Kris menjawab dengan acuh dan langsung melahap roti yang telah tersedia.

Hankyung mengernyit mendengar jawaban Kris dan melirik ke arah Heechul yang mendengus dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada yang istimewa kris ?" Hankyung kembali bertanya pada Kris. "Sekolah itu membosankan dad, dan di sekolah juga tidak ada yeoja cantik ataupun namja yang imut"

PLETAKK

"Awww... mom ! Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku ?" Kris mengusp kepalanya sambil menggerutu

"Dasar bocah bodoh! Apa maksudmu dengan sekolah itu membosankan huh! Mau jadi apa kamu nanti, dan apa pula maksud tidak ada yeoja atau namja cantik di sekolahmu?! Memangnya sekolah itu tempat mencari jodoh apa" Heechul melotot ke arah Kris sambil mengacungkan pisau.

"Sudahlah chullie, jangan marah-marah terus. Kau ini sedang PMS ya ?"

PLETAKK...

"Aku NAMJA, WU HANKYUNG! Mana mungkin aku pms! Dimana otak jeniusmu itu huh!" Hankyung menciut(?)melihat Heechul marah. Karna sesungguhnya sangat menyeramkan jika heechul sedang marah.

"Aku pergi mom, dad" Kris meminum susunya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan heechul dan Hankyung.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu sich, aku berangkat ke kantor dulu yeobo" Hankyung berpamitan kepada Heechul dan mencium keningnya.

"Nee.. hati-hati yeobo" Heechul pun mencium kening sang suami.

SKIP

'Ckk! Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Bikin pusing kepala saja' Kris berjalan di koridor sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"permisi sunbae"

Kris mendengar suara yang sangat merdu_menurut Kris_ dari arah belakang, dan ketika Kris menoleh. Nampaklah seorang panda yang sangat imut_menurut kris lagi_tengah memandang bingung ke arah Kris.

"Manis"

"Sanbae berbicara apa sich ?" Sang 'panda' mempoutkan bibirnya lucu melihat orang di depannya.

'Tuhaannnn...! Bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk menggemaskan seperti ini...' Kris memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum aneh ke arah sang 'panda'

"Maaf, kau tadi berbicara apa?"

"Tidak sunbae, Lupakan" pemuda 'panda' tersebut membalikan badan dan meninggalkan Kris di koridor.

"Hei tunggu dulu panda !" Kris mengejar pemuda panda tersebut lalu menarik tangannya.

Yang di tarik hanya menggerutu tidak jelas "apa sich sunbae? Dan namaku bukan panda, tapi Tao, Huang Zi Tao" Tao menarik tangannya dari Kris lalu menyilangkannya di dada.

"Baiklah Tao, namaku Wu Yi Fan. Tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Kris. Dan sepertinya kamu lebih muda dariku, jadi panggil 'gege' ok. Dan tadi kamu ingin menanyakan apa ?"

"Baiklah gege. Tadi Aku ingin bertanya dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah, Tao ingin menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini dan ingin bertanya dimana kelas Tao" Tao memperlihatkan sebuah map yang berwarna kuning lalu memasukannya kembali kedalam tas nya.

"Ohh.. jadi kamu murid baru ya ? Ayo gege antar Tao ke ruangan kepala sekolah, mau tidak ?" Kris berinisiatif ingin mengantar Tao, padahal dia hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan Tao. Ck dasar modus.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan berbinar "benarkah ? Gege akan mengantar Tao ? Apa tidak merepotkan?" Kris tersenyum ganteng(?) Dan menganggukan kepalanya, "okeyy... ayo ge" Saking bersemangatnya Tao langsung menggenggam tangan Kris dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Sedangkan Kris ?

Lihatlah, wajahnya merona akibat ulah Tao yang tanpa permisi langsung menggenggam tangannya. Ingat statusmu sebagai ultimate seme Kris.

KRIS POV

Deg

Deg

Deg

Astaga !

Ada apa dengan jantungku ini? Kenapa rasanya sekarang berdetak dua kali kebih cepat saat Tao menggenggam tanganku?

Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada Tao, sepertinya iya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Te Be Ce

Wkwkwkwk kembali hadir dengan ff baru hohoho :3

Gimana suka gk ?

Rada gaje sich, tapi tak apalah :D

Yoshhh...

Jangan lupa review nya ya, saya tunggu lohh ^^

Jja nee~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah Kris mengantarkan Tao ke ruang kepala sekolah, Kris memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, selama perjalanan menuju kelas Kris tidak berhenti tersenyum, untuk ukuran seorang Wu Yi Fan yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya dan tidak pernah tersenyum_kecuali dengan teman - temanya dan keluarganya_ , dan sekarang melihatnya tersenyum terus-menurus itu terlihat seperti orang idiot.

BRAKK

Kris dengan tidak berperikepintuan mendobrak pintu kelas 12-B dan langsung menuju ke pojok kelas. Kris memang duduk di meja paling belakang deretan meja guru dan tepat disamping jendela.

"Hey Kris, kau kenapa ?" Namja pendek dan cantik menatap Kris dengan khawatir, 'tidak biasa-biasanya dia seperti ini' namja cantik tersebut menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kris, mungkin untuk memastikan jika temannya baik - baik saja.

"Lu-ge, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta"

"huh... ?"

"Pada pandangan pertama"

"..."

"Dengan seorang panda" Kris menatap namja yang dipanggilnya 'Lu-ge' dengan pandangan berbinar dan tersenyum lebar.

'Mengerikan' batin namja tersebut

"Kris. sebaiknya kau hari ini tidak usah sekolah dulu, sepertinya kau sakit. Biar aku minta tolong Hunnie untuk mengantarmu pulang" namja tersebut mulai mengetik pesan, mungkin untuk menghubungi orang yang bernama 'Hunnie'.

"Tidak Luhan-ge. Aku tidak sakit, aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta" Kris merebut smartphone Luhan dan memasukannya kedalam kantong celana sekolah Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu Kris ? Dan kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa ?" Luhan sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang telah membuat sahabat baiknya terlihat seperti seorang yang idiot.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang 'panda' " Kris kembali tersenyum lebar mengingat kejadian dimana Tao mengenggam tangannya.

Bughh...

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tampang idiot Kris langsung memukul kepalanya dengan komik Narutonya.

"Awww... kenapa kau memukulku rusa ! "Kris melotot kearah Luhan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan(?)

"Hentikan senyum dan tampang mengerikanmu naga! Kau terlihat seperti orang idiot" Luhan mencibir kearah Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap Luhan datar.

Kringggg...

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi hening. Begitupun dengan kelas 12-B.

Luhan pun kembali ketempat duduknya_di depan tempat duduk Kris_Luhan sendiri duduk bersama dengan namja yang berpipi chubby, atau biasa di panggil Xiumin.

"Oii Rusa ! Dimana Baozi hyung" Kris menendang kursi Luhan

"Mungkin sebentar la_"

BRAKKK

'apa salahku T_T,,, kenapa semua orang tidak bisa menghargai diriku' batin si pintu sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan suara bantingan pintu, dan nampaklah Seorang namja berpipi chubby memasuki kelas dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, sepertinya habis berlari.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh...fiuhh untunglah belum ada guru yang datang" namja berpipi chubby duduk di samping Luhan_ternyata itu adalah Xiumin.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Baozi hyung ?" Luhan memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk Xiumin

"Iya, kenapa kau terlambat hyung" Kris ikut-ikutan nimbrug.

"Ck! Ban sepedaku bocor. Jadi aku harus berlari kesekolah." Xiumin langsung mengenggak habis air minum yang diberikan Luhan, sepertinya Xiuman memang haus.

"Kenapa hyung tidak menghubungiku atau Luhan hyung"

"Iya hyung"

"Aku tidak ada pulsa hehehe" Xiumin nyengir ke arah Kris dan Luhan.

~~~~~~~~~~KT~~~~~~~~~~

11-A

Di dalam kelas 11-A pun tidak terlalu berisik, kebanyakan muridnya sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Ceklek...

Seorang guru laki-laki yang cantik memasuki kelas dan meletakan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru dengan senyum yang sangat manis, tak jarang murid laki-laki di sekolah ini yang ingin menjadikan guru tersebut menjadi uke nya.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin saem"

"Nah anak-anak hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk"

Murid-murid saling berbisik satu sama lain, mungkin penasaran siapa dan orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka.

Tao mulai memasuki kelas dengan perasaan campur aduk, tapi perasaan gugup lebih mendominasi.

"Annyeong~~ namaku Tao, Huang Zi Tao, pindahan dari China. Salam kenal semuanya." Tao membungkuk lalu tersenyum manis

"Wahhh imutnyaa"

"Manis yahh"

"Selamat datang di kelas 11-A Tao-ah"

"Nah, Tao kamu silahkan duduk dengan Kaneki. Kaneki tolong angkat tanganmu"

Seorang anak yang duduk paling belakang, dekat jendela mengangkat tangannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sungmin, Tao lalu melangkah menuju kursinya.

"Hai, namaku Tao. Siapa namamu" setelah Tao meletakan Tas nya di loker meja, lalu Tao mengajak teman sebangkunya berkenalan.

"Aku sudah tau namamu, dan bukankah tadi seongsaenim sudah menyebutkan namaku" anak tersebut menatap Tao dengan tajam sehingga membuat Tao menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ma-maaf"

"Hn"

#Kaneki Ken_teman sebangku Tao_adalah murid pindahan dari Jepang dua bulan yang lalu. Dia sangat pendiam dan misterius, Kaneki tidak mempunyai teman disekolah ini, dia lebih suka menyendiri daripada bergaul dengan anak-anak lain. Rambut Kaneki berwarna putih keperak-perakkan, dan mata sebelah kirinya ditutupi oleh sebuah kain atau masker yang khusus untuk mata.

Sebetulnya Tao sangat penasaran dengan Kaneki, dan Tao sudah menetapkan(?) Kaneki untuk menjadi salah satu temannya, walaupun Kaneki telah bersikap dingin padanya, tapi Tao yakin jika sebenarnya Kaneki adalah seorang yang baik.

"Hei hei anak baru"

Seorang anak yang mempunyai wajah berbentuk kotak dan duduk di depan Tao mengetuk-ngetuk meja Tao.

"Ya" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, guna melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Namaku Kim Jongdae, tapi biasa dipanggil Chen. Aku ketua kelas lohhh, dan yang duduk disampingku ini adalah Oh Sehun. Salam kenal Tao" Chen tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Ne, salam kenal Chen hyung dan Sehun-ah"

TBC

Note 1 : Kaneki Ken itu salah satu chara favorite saya di Anime TOKYO GHOUL.

Kenapa saya memutuskan Kaneki untuk menjadi pihak ketiga di antara KrisTao adalah karena saya suka couple NekiTao :v (couple bikinan sendiri) :v *cek ava yah ^^

Kenapa ngambil dari anime ?

Karna mereka itu gk real, dan saya juga tidak suka Tao x Other. Maka dari itu saya memakai chara Anime ^^ :3 :v

Note 2 : untuk masalah judul ff, haruskah saya ganti ?

Klo memang perlu di ganti, kasih saran buat judul yang baru ya ^-^

.

.

.

*balasan review*

Mella Alvionita NagaPanda : haha terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke ff abal ini :D

Kris memang ajjushi mesum yg suka mengkonsumsi(?) Panda imut *dibakar kris

Review lagi ya ^-^

Widhya. Syafitri : wah terima kasih kalau begitu ^-^ *bow

Syukurlah klo suka, padahal kan gaje haha :v

Review lagi ya ^-^

Al-phabet Di : wufan kn dari dulu emang suka modus :3

Bukan author kok, lagi iseng aja. Maka'a share ff di ffn xD

Wkwk sombong apa ? Lu aja jarang nongol di beranda gue :v btw emang tau gue siapa ? :p

PeachPetals : maaf yah klo pendek hehe..

Karna ini baru percobaan wkwkwk :v

Ini sudah lanjut, review lagi ya ^-^

LVenge : jodohku mau nya ku dirimuu *yifan nyanyi xD

Makasih buat semangatnya, review lagi ya ^-^

Aiko Michisige : ini sudah lanjut ^^

Makasih ^-^

Komimiki21 : jantungnya kris aja yg lemah klo berhubungan sama tao :v

Tokoh lain yah,, hmmm udah muncul tuh di atas :3

Makasih buat review nya ^-^

Naomitao : wahh terima kain naomi-chan ^^

Tao kn emang selalu gk peka, karena dia masih baby :3

Makasih, review lagi ya ^-^

Re-Panda : of course ini kristao xD

Makasih, review lagi ya ^^

ChanyeolKokTinggi : haha maklumi aja, kris kan emang suka modus :v

Waahh makasih udah di bilang bagus, padahal ini ff abal :v

Review lagi ya ^-^

KyuvilHundsome : ya kira-kira begitulah menurut kris :v

Makasih, review lagi ya ^-^

Guest : haha itu udah sifatnya kris, suka modus :v

Review lagi ya, makasih ^-^

KrisTaoTao : hhaha judul'a memang aneh :v

Tapi semoga cerita'a gk aneh ya :3

Give Love KT : haha ya mungkin tulisan'a memang seperti itu :v

Ne, makasih ^^

Review lagi ya ^-^

Yoshhh...

Gimana dengan chap ini ?

Sudah panjang kan :3

Membosankan kah ? Yes I know haha :v

Jangan lupa buat review yah ^-^

Jja nee~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

ANNOUNCEMENT !

Tittle ff ini akan saya ganti, karena menurut saya tittle yg sebelumnya terlalu aneh hahaha

Sekarang tittle nya adalah HEY PANDA ! I LOVE YOU ^-^

Thanks buat LOVARA eon yg udah mau bantuin cari tittle yang bagus :*

::balasan review →→

Panda Nana S :

ini ff keren banget! kasian pintu /pukpuk

pintu/ betewe aku bingung thor, kaneki itu

dari tokyo ghoulkan? '-' author musti nonton

nanatsu no taizai thor xD #promosi ohiyaaa

kok tao bisa manggil chen hyung tapi sehun

pake -ah kan tao gatau umur umur mereka

'-' udah segitu ajaa wkwkwk

#inipanjangdibilangsegituya

\- wahh beneran keren kah ? Terima kasih ^-^

Iya, Kaneki emang dari anime TG ^^ Iya, next time klo gk lupa yahh :D

Ita Tao juga ngasal manggil'a :3 gk dari hati wkwk :v

Review lagi ya ^-^

ShinJiWoo920202 :

polosnya pandakuu...

lanjuuuttxD

ShinJiWoo920202

wuah sang naga mengejar panda...hihi

\- sepolos kertas HVS :v

Ini sudah lanjut, makasih ^-^

7D :

Apa disini Tao udah jadi remaja ? Hehe,

setidaknya Tao kagak dipasangin sama yang

lain2. Anime pun jadi dah.

Nice fic, KrisTao moment banyakin ya :)

\- ya remaja, tapi mungkin kelakuan kek bocah :v

Itu sebab'a saya lebih memilih untuk memasangkan Tao dengan chara Anime ^^

Thanks udah mau mampir ^-^

peachpetals :

Ahaha kris kris jelas aja digeplak luhan pake

komik ya lo bilangnya naksir panda gitu

gimana ga dibilang lagi sakit coba..

Duh mesti ekstra yah imajinasinya buat kaneki

haha bukan penggemar anime jadi ga tau

huhu..

\- kris memang stupid :v

Wahh... susah buat bayangin kaneki yah ? Liat ava saya aja ^-^

Thanks yah ^^

Kirei Thelittlethieves :

Lanjuuuutttt...

\- ini sudah lanjut.

Thanks ^^

KyuvilHundsome :

pas baca ada karakter kaneki nya aku

langsung inget sama tokyo ghoul, author suka

sama tokyo ghoul? Ihhh samaan dong, aku

juga suka :D tapi disini nggk bakal ngebahas

soal ghoul kan thor? Wkkk

\- ya, saya sangat suka Tokyo Ghoul, apalagi Kaneki hehehe

Enggak lah, ini kn bukan fict anime :3

Thanks ^^

Al-phabet Di :

Kmprt -_- dikit bngt chap ini -_- gua hrus

bilang ke spupu gua yg menganggap klo kaneki

adalah pacar'a dn disini kaneki jdi org

ketiga hubungan otp dia, resep kali liat

ekspresi dya :v iyaya gua jarang nongol di fb

karang mah. biasa bnyak job kak :v ka

indah? gua mah tau :v udhlahh lanjutnya jan

klamaan jan kependekan..

\- wkwk emang sengaja di bikin pendek, biar penasaran :v

Dihh kaneki juga pacar saya kali, dan saya juga sebenarnya gk redho jadiin dia pihak ketiga T_T tapi saya juga gk mau bikin Tao x Other :p

Ih kok tau sich :3

Thanks btw udah mau mampir ^-^

lovara :

*sungkem* maapkan daku yang baru sempet

ripiuw

TOLONG LEBIH NISTAIN KRIS DISINI ! JANGAN

BIARKAN KRIS HIDUP TENANG TANPA

PENISTAAN! *dibekep kris*

sempet kaget pas tau ada kaneki, dia nggak

bakal makan Tao kan? ntar kalo tiba2 kaneki

jadi Ghoul gimana? :( *salah fokus*

okelah segitu aja pidato dari saya,selaku

emaknya jitao :)

\- ada emak mertua *sungkem*

Wkwk nistain Kris mah pasti eon, tenang aja :3

Kaget yah, tadinya aku juga pas bikin fict ini gk kepikiran bakalan masukin kaneki, tapi takdir berkata lain :v

Di sini Kaneki nya human biasa eon -_- klo pun mau di gigit, gigit bibirnya Tao aja :v

Thanks mak mertua udah mau mampir, mampir lagi ya :*

Re-Panda68 :

iya donk.. psti review lg pan kristao.. satu lg

no crack pair yaaa.. hehehe

keep writing yoo

\- ya, saya juga tidak suka crack pair.

Kaneki x Tao sendiri bukan crack, karna kaneki itu gk real ^^

Thanks

LVenge :

aaaahhhh aku setuju ama kamu nillll...

pairing tao x other orang lain tuh agak

gimana gitu *walaupun kadang aku suka baca

tao x other sih hehe

eren dari attack on titan juga dong

masukin /?

lanjut ya nil ! semangat lanjutinnya!

\- wkwk labil dong berarti *peace

Haha ini kn bukan fict anime, ntar chara dari anime lain pada ngiri pengen masuk :v

Ya, thanks ya.

HUANGYUE :

Tokyo ghoul?

Sumpah itu serem,, q baru nnton chpater 1 itu

pun blum kelar,, tapi uda merinding musti

nyiapin mental krn kyknya lbihh srem dari

singeki, maklum phobia darah

#kokmalahcurhat #ditendangauthor

q suka thor ceritanya,,, apalagi nnti ada

couple baru,, hehe

cpet update yaa,, oyaa panjangin dikit yaa

thor,,

semangat!

\- ihh keren tau anime nya :3

Makasih udah suka ya, padahal gaje haha

Iya, saya usahain yah, terima kasih ^-^

:

hahahaha sumveh kagak kebayang liat

tampang absurd nya kris pas lagi jtuh

cintrong hahahaha. :D

jdi nya itu siapa nmanya tdi? aduh lupaa x_x

tpi bgus kok,kereen ff nyaa. lnjutt ya yng

panjaaangg ehehehe

\- wkwk klo gtu jangan di bayangin lah :v

Kaneki Ken namanya ^^

Terima kasih lohh udah di bilsng bagus hehe :3

komomiki21 :

Waaaa ada Kaneki Tokyo Ghoul, kemungkinan

si Kaneki bakal suka ama Tao abis itu Kris ga

terima abis itu mereka ngerebutin Tao haha

rumit nih keknya buat Kris

\- iya nich ada kaneki nyangkut di sini :v

Ya, itu mungkin2 saja. Thanks yah.

NOTE 1 : err... mulai sekarang panggil saja RHEA atau JUNIEL.

jangan panggil author lah ^-^

NOTE 2 : thanks buat semua readers yg udah mau baca.

Thanks juga buat siders *klo ada tapi :v

Yap...

Saya kira cukup sekian perbincangan(?) Kita kali ini.

Maka saya akan segera melanjutkan fict ini.

Silahkan di nikmati :3

Chapter 3

Kringggg...

Akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba, murid-murid di kelas 11-A mulai keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut, atau sekedar bersantai di taman sekolah.

Semua murid telah keluar, bahkan Chen dan Sehun. Tadinya Chen mengajak Tao untuk pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. tapi Tao menolak, dengan alasan ada yang mau di kerjakan dulu.

Tao memang anak yang lumayan cerdas, jadi selama pelajaran tadi tidak mengalami kesulitan.

Kini tinggallah Tao dan Kaneki yang berada di kelas. Kaneki sedang membereskan bukunya, sedangkan Tao sedang sibuk memikirkan apakah akan mengajak Kaneki untuk pergi ke kantin bersama. *ciieeeee :v

'Baiklahh..'

"Umm Kaneki, apa kau mau ke kantin bersamaku ?" Akhirnya Tao memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Kaneki.

"..."

"Helloo... aku berbicara denganmu Kaneki. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Kaneki yang tidak menjawabnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Apa ini'

Tanpa Tao ketahui, Kaneki melihat saat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuat jantung Kaneki terasa seperti habis berlari maraton, hal ini membuat Kaneki merasa tidak nyaman. Sebab Kaneki tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

'Ck ! Baka'

"Hey hey hey ! Kaneki Kaneki, ayo kita pergi bersama. Aku sudah lapar, buingg buinggg~~"

"Bisakah kau diam, dan berhenti menarik-narik seragamku." Kaneki mendesis dan menatap Tao dengan tajam.

"..."

"Dan berhenti menggangguku." Akhirnya Kaneki meninggalkan Tao sendirian di dalam kelas.

Entahlah, Tao merasa tatapan Kaneki itu seperti seorang yang kesepian, terluka, dan penuh kesedihan.

Dan itu semakin membuat Tao penasaran akan pribadi seorang Kaneki Ken.

.

.

.

"Kris. Ayo kita pergi ke kantin, aku sudah lapar. Dan, hey kau kenapa ? Aku perhatikan hari ini kau nampak berbeda" Xiumin mengernyit melihat Kris senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa Baozi hyung ? Apa aku terlihat semakin tampan kkkk." Kris tersenyum semakin lebar.

'Gila' batin Xiumin

"Kau tetlihat seperti seorang yang idiot." Kata Xiumin jujur.

"Buahahaha... sudah kubilang kan Kris kau terlihat seperti orang idiot." Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul meja. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap XiuHan datar.

"Memangnya kau kenapa Kris, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Xiumin melirik Kris dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta hyung, pada pandangan pertama." Kata Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Seriuss... ?! Seorang tuan muda Wu Yi Fan jatuh cinta? Pada pandangan pertama. Tidak dapat dipercaya." Xiumin begitu kaget mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Hyungg ! Aku kan juga manusia. Jadi wajar saja kalau jatuh cinta. Memangnya salah apa." Kris mendengus jengkel melihat reaksi Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Memang tidak salah sih. Tapi memangnya kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa?" Xiumin menaik turunkan alisnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dengan Panda hyungg, buahahaha." Luhan kembali terbahak-bahak ketika mengingat ekpresi Kris saat bercerita padanya.

"Diam kau rusa pendek !" Kris mendengus dan menendang kursi Luhan dengan kencang. Untung Luhan tidak jatuh.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa orang jenius sepertimu bisa menjadi bodoh dalam sekejap Kris. Aku tahu, selama ini kau tidak pernah punya pacar. Dan kau juga tidak pernah jatuh cinta, atau bisa di bilang kau ini jones. Tapi didunia ini kan masih banyak yang bisa kau jadikan pacar, kenapa kau lebih memilih jatuh cinta dengan panda?" Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kris. Sementara Kris hanya menatap shock ke arah Xiumin.

"Pfftt... sudahlah Baozi hyung. Jangan meledek Kris terus. Kasihan dia. Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja, bukankah tadi hyung bilang lapar". Luhan mengambil komik Naruto dari dalam tas nya dan menarik tangan Xiumin.

"Baiklah. Ayo Kris." Xiumin berniat menarik tangan Kris, tapi Kris lebih dulu berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Tidak. Kalian berdua saja yang pergi. Aku ada urusan." Kris lalu berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Xiumin dan Luhan.

.

.

.

'Apa-apan mereka berdua. Bukannya mendukungku, malah mengejekku." Kris berjalan dikoridor sambil menggerutu dalam hati, meruntuki sikap kedua sahabat baiknya.

"Lebih baik aku menemui Baby Panda saja hehehe." Kris kembali tersenyum lebar. (Lama2 tuh gigi lu kering kris :v )

"Eehhh... tapi dimana kelasnya ya, aku kan belum tahu. Lebih baik aku cek satu-satu saja. Euumm di mulai dari mana ya ? Ahh dari kelas 11-A saja."

Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek kelas 11-A terlebih dahulu. Saat Kris sudah mendekati kelas 11-A, Kris melihat anak berambut putih keperak-perakkan sambil membawa buku yang berjudul 'Ghoul' keluar dari kelas tersebut, dan Anak tersebut hanya menatap Kris dengan datar.

'Siapa dia ? Untuk apa dia membaca buku seperti itu ?' Batin Kris sambil memasuki kelas 11-A. Dasar kepo -_-

"Ahh.. Haii Panda !" Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Lohh... Kris-ge sedang apa disini ?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya_ bingung_karna melihat Kris yang ada di kelasnya.

"Hehehe... hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke kantin." Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan kikuk.

"Wahhh... benarkah ? Kris-ge baik sekali." Tao tersenyum cerah, secerah langit mendung #dorr #salah. Maksudnya secerah musim semi, dan itu membuat jantung Kris terasa berdetak lebih cepat seperti genderang mau perang. ( :v )

"Baiklah, ayo."

"Ayooo..."

KrisTao pun berjalan keluar kelas untuk menuju altar gereja *ngekk. Maksudnya untuk menuju kantin, mengisi perut yang mulai keroncongan(?).

.

.

.

"Ehh.. bukankah itu Tao ?" Chen mencolek(?) Sehun yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa dia bersama dengan Kris hyung ?" Sehun pun heran melihat pemandangan(?) tersebut.

"Siapa Tao itu chen ?" Xiumin heran ketika mengetahui Chen dan Sehun mengetahui nama murid yang sedang berjalan dengan sahabatnya.

"Dia murid baru hyung, dia berada di kelas kami. Pindahan dari China katanya." Chen menjelaskan pada Xiumin siapa Tao itu.

"Baozi hyung, jangan-jangan..." Luhan menatap Kris yang mulai mendekati tempat duduk mereka.

"Jangan-jangan apa ?" Xiumin sangat penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan, dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Chen. Dan itu membuat jantung Chen berdetak keras.

"Kris hyung ! Duduk disini." Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kris.

"Yakk... rusa ! Jangan-jangan apa ? Cepat katakan." Xiumin melotot ke arah Luhan

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Chen, Baozi hyung." Kris tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan absrud_begitulah menurut Xiumin.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh." Xiumin mendengus.

"Itu buktinya." Kris menunjuk ke atas meja, dimana tangan Xiumin menggenggam tangan Chen.

Xiumin yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Chen, dan menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Chen merasa kecewa. karna Chen sebenarnya berharap Xiumin lebih lama menggenggam tangannya.

"Ma-maaf Chen."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Chen mengusak(?) Sayang kepala Xiumin, dan itu membuat Xiumin merona.

"Cieeeeeee..." Luhan nyengir ke arah Xiumin.

Luhan terbahak-bahak melihat ekpresi Xiumin dan Chen yang terkesan malu-malu. Dan pipi Xiumin yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah hyung, jangan menggoda Baozi dan Chen hyung terus. Kasihan mereka." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Ishh... kau tidak asyik Sehunnie." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, dan pandangannya pun tertuju pada Tao yang hanya menatap bingung orang-orang yang di hadapannya.

"Hei Kau, sini duduk di sampingku." Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku ?." Tao memiringkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hu um.." Luhan mengganguk sambil tersenyum, Tao pun ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu aku duduk dimana rusa.."

"Kau duduklah di samping Chen Kris, sudah tahu masih tanya." Kini giliran Xiumin yang menjawab.

"Haaahhh~~~" Kris hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Chen.

"Hei nama kamu Tao kan.." Xiumin bertanya pada Tao, dan di jawab anggukan oleh Tao.

"Kamu juga sekelas dengan mereka." Luhan menunjuk ke arah Chen dan Sehun.

"Iya sunbae."

"Ahh jangan panggil sunbae. Panggil saja Luhan gege, kebetulan aku juga dari china hehe." Luhan nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Dan ini Xiumin. Kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Kami sekelas dengan Kris." Kali ini Luhan menunjuk ke arah Xiumin.

"Ne, Huang Zi Tao imnida. Bangapsumnida Luhan-ge, Xiumin hyung." Tao membungkuk ke arah Luhan dan Xiumin lalu kembali duduk.

"Nah sekarang kau mau pesan apa Tao." Kris hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Luhan dan Xiumin yang terkesan memonopoli Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau nasi goreng kimchi dan susu strawbery." Itu bukan Tao, melainkan Xiumin lah yang menjawab pertannyaan Kris.

"Yakk...! Baozi hyung. Aku kan bertanya pada Tao, kenapa kau yang menjawab." Kris mencibir ke arah Xiumin, dan hanya di balas juluran lidah oleh Xiumin.

Tao menghela nafas melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang terkesan absrud/? dan rusuh. Tapi Tao bersyukur bisa memiliki teman yang baik seperti Kris dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak apa Kris-ge." Tao mengangguk ke arah Kris sebagai tanda persetujuan atas apa yang di pesankan oleh Xiumin. Sedangkan Xiumin menatap Tao dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalian pesan dan bayar masing-masing. Hanya Tao yang aku traktir." Kris menatap teman-temannya dengan kesal.

"Yakk hyung ! Kenapa begitu. Kau tidak adil." Sehun yang pertama protes atas keputusan Kris yang di nilainya tidak adil tersebut.

"Iya Sehun benar. Kau jangan pelit dong hyung." Kini giliran Chen yang menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kris dengan bolpoin.

"Sehun dan Chen benar Kris, kau jangan pilih kasih dong." Luhan terkekeh melihat muka Kris yang kusut seperti baju yang tidak di setrika.

"Baiklah-baiklah.." Kris mendengus dan mulai mencatat pesanan dirinya, Tao, dan teman-temannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke punjuru kantin. Mencari keberadaan 'orang itu'.

'Sepertinya memang tidak ada' Tao menghela nafas, dan melirik ke arah jendela.

Pandangan Tao tertuju ke arah taman sekolah.

Tao melihat ada beberapa murid yang sedang bersantai di taman, mungkin untuk mencari ketenangan atau hanya sekedar melamun(?).

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Tao terpaku pada 'seseorang' yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon sakura sambil membaca buku.

Lalu Tao tersenyum melihat 'seseorang' yang tengah di carinya berada di taman.

"Ge, aku pergi sebentar ya." Tao mulai bangkit dari kursinya, tapi tangan Luhan menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana Tao. Sebentar lagi Kris datang dan membawa pesanan kita." Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Tao yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

"Sebentar saja ge." Tao kemudian melepaskan tangan Luhan dan berlari keluar kantin.

Sedangkan Sehun, Luhan, Chen, dan Xiumin saling berpandangan dan kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Siapakah 'seseorang' yang akan Tao temui ?

TBC

Maaffff update nya lamaaa .

Maaf juga klo ceritanya semaki tidak jelas haha :D

Saya tunggu reviewnya ^-^

Jja ne~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Panda! I Love You

Chapter sebelumnya...

"Ge, aku pergi sebentar ya." Tao mulai bangkit dari kursinya, tapi tangan Luhan menahannya."Kau mau kemana Tao. Sebentar lagi Kris datang dan membawa pesanan kita." Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Tao yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru."Sebentar saja ge." Tao kemudian melepaskan tangan Luhan dan berlari keluar Sehun, Luhan, Chen, dan Xiumin saling berpandangan dan kemudian mengangkat kedua 'seseorang' yang akan Tao temui ?

Chapter 4

TAO POV

Hufthh... akhirnya aku menemukan 'dia' juga. Pantas saja di kantin tidak ada, ternyata 'dia' sedang berada di taman. Lebih baik aku bergegas menghampiri'nya' saja sebelum 'dia' pergi lagi.

Aku terus berlari di koridor, membelok ke arah kanan dan berhenti di depan perpustakaan. Letak taman dan perpustakaan memang tidak terlalu jauh, tentu saja. Karena taman sekolah ada di belakang perpustakaan. Perpustakaan belakang sangat sepi. Pasalnya perpustakaan ini terkenal angker dan berhantu, hiii.

"Ahh... itu dia. Ketemu juga kau bocah beruban kkkkk."

Aku mengambil nafas dalam, dan kemudian...

"Kaneeeekiiiii...!"

TAO POV END

KANEKI POV

"Huhh... hari ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Sejak kedatangan si manusia panda itu hidupku terasa tidak tenang. Lebih baik aku ke taman saja."

Saat aku keluar kelas, aku melihat seorang murid berambut pirang. Dia tinggi, dan sepertinya dia seorang blasteran. Cihh! Untuk apa aku memikirkannya, kenal saja tidak.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang menurutku sangat mengganggu, lalu kemudian murid tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ku bawa. Sementara aku hanya menatapnya datar.

Aku kemudian bergegas menuju taman. Ya benar, aku memang tidak suka bergaul dengan murid-murid di sekolah ini. Aku lebih senang menyindiri, menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku ditaman, atau tidur di atap sekolah. Kenapa tidak diperpustakan? Terlalu banyak orang disitu.

Setelah sampai ditaman aku memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon sakura, letaknya ada dipojok taman. Well, ini adalah tempat membaca favorite ku. Bunga sakura mengingatkan pada tempat asalku. Memang tidak hanya aku saja yang lebih memilih untuk membaca buku ditaman dari pada perpustakaan. Tapi mereka semua lebih memilih untuk membaca di taman dekat lapangan basket, dari pada dipojok sepertiku. Sekolah ini memiliki dua taman. Satu di bagian depan, dekat lapangan basket. Satu lagi di dekat perpustakaan belakang. Sama seperti taman. Sekolah ini juga memiliki dua perpustakaan. Tapi aku lebih suka mengunjungi perpustakaan Yang ada dibelakang sekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu aku masih fokus pada buku yang kubaca. Hingga sebuah teriakan membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"Kaneeeekkiiii..."

KANEKI POV END

AUTHOR POV

Tao berlari kearah Kaneki dengan senyum cantik yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir curvy nya. Bias sinar matahari membuat air muka Tao semakin terlihat mempesona. Membuat seorang Kaneki Ken tidak berkedip saat memperhatikannya.

"Hosh hosh... yakkk! Aku mencarimu tahu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini.? " Tao sampai di hadapan Kaneki dengan nafas yang memburu, efek karena berlari.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula untuk apa kau mencariku." Kaneki mendengus sambil sambil menatap Tao.

"Ckk ! Bakka ! Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu makan bersama di kantin." Kini giliran Tao yang mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak mau. Pergi sana! mengganggu saja." Kaneki mulai fokus membaca lagi. Tapi emang dasar Tao itu bandel(?), bukannya pergi malah duduk disamping Kaneki sambil memperhatikan buku yang dibaca oleh Kaneki.

"Ne, Kaneki. Buku apa itu? Serius sekali membacanya." Tao sangat penasaran akan buku tersebut, maka dia lebih mendekatkan diri kearah Kaneki.

"Yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan bakka! "

Hampir saja Tao terjungkal kebelakang karena mendengar teriakan dari Kaneki. Lantas Tao melotot sambil memegangi telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

"Yakk ! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ! Kau ingin membuatku tuli ya ?! "

"Salahmu sendiri ! "

"Ishh.. aku kan hanya penasaran apa isi dari buku tersebut. Kenapa kau sangat suka membaca buku itu, padahal sampulnya saja seram begitu." Tao menunjuk nunjuk sampul buku yang Kaneki pegang. Gambar seorang anak laki laki berambut putih, memakai masker yang menutupi sebelah matanya, mata yang tidak di tutupi masker berwarna merah, dan seperti memiliki empat ekor berwarna merah darah.

'Lohh,,, kok Seperti Kaneki ya ?' Kening Tao mengernyit heran melihat sampul buku tersebut.

"..."

"Ne, Kaneki.. buku itu bercerita tentang apa ?"

"Haahh..." Kaneki menutup bukunya kemudian menatap Tao sekilas lalu menghela nafas.

"Buku ini menceritakan kehidupan seorang anak manusia (masa iya anak curut :v *abaikan) yang menjadi Ghoul." Kaneki memejamkan matanya.

"Ghoul ?"

Tao sendiri bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pasalnya baru kali ini dia mendengar kata "Ghoul".

"Ya, Ghoul. Kau tahu itu kan."

"Tidak"_Tao nyengir.

Kaneki rasanya ingin memukul kepala Tao. Tapi tidak sampai hati memukul makhluk manis macam Tao. Ahh Kaneki, ada apa denganmu heh, apa kau sudah mulai menyukai si Panda heum.

"Ghoul itu..."

.

.

.

.

Kris kembali dari memesan makanan. Setelah sampai di meja yang sama dengan teman-temannya, dahinya mengernyit melihat Tao tidak ada di tempat duduknya.

"Kemana Tao."

"Entahlah Kris. Tadi dia pergi keluar. Dan sepertinya sangat terburu-buru."

"Hyung, kau mau kemana." Sehun yang melihat Kris berbalik langsung mengejarnya.

"Aku akan mencari Tao. Kalian makanlah dulu." Dan Kris pun meninggalkan kantin dengan perasaan khawatir. Kemana perginya Tao. Kenapa Tao tidak memberitahunya. Dan kata Luhan, Tao pergi dengan buru-buru.

Kris terus mencari Tao kesana kemari, tapi belum juga menemukan sosok panda manis yang telah menjerat hatinya. "Aishh... kau dimana panda" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk mengecek di perpustakaan belakang. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kris, kenapa kau memilih perpustakaan belakang dari pada perpustakaan depan. Hn, mungkin Kris hanya mengikuti insting nya saja.

Kriet...

Kris membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan pelan. Takut mengganggu murid yang sedang membaca mungkin. Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam perpustakaan, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi Tao tidak ada. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu Kris.

Kris berjalan ke arah kursi paling pojok dekat Kaca. Langkahnya terhenti saat retina matanya menangkap sosok Tao. Tao ada di taman belakang, dibawah pohon sakura, bersama seorang murid berambut putih. Pandangan matanya menajam ketika melihat Tao tersenyum manis ke arah murid tersebut. Sial, Kris merasakan luapan emosi yang sangat besar.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku buku jarinya memutih. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebut Tao dariku bocah beruban." Dan Kris pun meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan aura mematikan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kau sudah mengerti." Setelah menjelaskan soal Ghoul pada Tao, Kaneki lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Tao.

Mengangguk.. "Ya, aku mengerti. Intinya Ghoul itu tidak bisa makan makanan manusia. Ghoul tidak bisa makan apa pun selain daging manusia. Bagi mereka, makanan manusia terasa seperti makan sampah. Tapi Ghoul masih bisa minum kopi. Hmm... dasar pilih - pilih makanan."

Kaneki yang mendengar jawaban Tao soal 'pilih - pilih makanan' hanya mendengus. Apa sih yang dia fikirkan. Dasar bocah panda baka. "Kembalilah ke kelas. Dan jangan mengikuti ku lagi."

Kini giliran Tao yang mendengus. Ikut berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke kelas jika tidak bersamamu. Ayolah Kaneki, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Apa kau tidak ingin berteman denganku."

Kaneki terdiam mendengar perkataan Tao. Teman? Selama ini tidak ada yang mengajak Kaneki berteman. Tidak ada yang berani mengajak Kaneki mengobrol atau sekedar bertegur sapa. Apakah semua Itu karena Kaneki terlalu pendiam.

"..."

"Hei Kaneki. Kenapa diam saja." Tao melambai - lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Kaneki.

"Hn.. Ayo kembali ke kelas." Kaneki berjalan lebih dulu dan di ikuti Tao di belakangnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

SKIP

Bosan rasanya mendengar guru menjelaskan tentang Sejarah Korea Selatan. Kris tidak menyukai pelajaran Sejarah. Sungguh ! Lagi pula kenapa bel waktu pulang terasa begitu lama.

Kringggg...

Thanks God!

Rasanya Kris ingin langsung berdoa setelah pulang sekolah. Lega rasanya bisa terbebas dari dari kelas yang membosankan. Perutnya juga terasa sangat lapar. Hey! Kris tidak makan apapun saat istirahat tadi. Setelah dari perpustakaan Kris memutuskun untuk kembali ke kelas. Karena jika ke kantin, pasti dia akan di tanya macam - macam oleh teman - temannya.

"Hei Kris. Mau ikut jalan - jalan. Besok kan libur, jadi tidak usah memikirkan PR." Luhan menyenggol bahu Xiumin yang sedang asik chat dengan seseorang, Chen mungkin.

"Ahh ya benar Kris! Sehun dan Chen juga akan ikut. Barusan Chen mengirimiku pesan."

See...

"Dan aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian. Kau rusa! Untuk apa kau mengajakku? Dan kau baozi hyung. Kalau sudah ada Chen kenapa mengajakku juga?! Kalian sengaja ya? Ingin bermesraan di depanku. Cihh mati saja sana." Kris menjawab dengan sarkastik.

"Hei.. kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau ini kenapa Kris. Kau tadi tidak kembali ke kantin. Dan sekarang kau marah - marah tidak jelas. Apa terjadi sesuatu." Luhan mencibir ke arah Kris.

"Tidak."

"..."

"..."

"Kalian pergi saja. Aku akan pulang."

Dan Kris meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan Xiumin dan Luhan yang saling melempar tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh..."

Entah sudah berapa kali Kris menghela nafas. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Tao. Begitu banyak spekulasi yang ada di kepala Kris saat ini. Apa hubungan Tao dengan namja beruban yang selalu membawa buku-buku aneh berjudul 'Tokyo Ghoul'. Kenapa Tao lebih memilih meninggalkan teman - temannya di kantin, dan rela tidak makan siang hanya untuk menemuinya. Mungkinkah Tao menyukai namja beruban itu? Tidak... tidak... itu tidak mungkin. Kris menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya mengingat spekulasi yang terakhir.

Sesampainya di Parkiran. Kris sangat terkejut melihat Tao yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya.

Kris berlari kecil menghampiri Tao. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini Tao-er?." Tao tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja aku ingin mengajak gege makan. Ah, ani. Lebih tepatnya gege yang harus mentraktir Tao. Karena gege kan sudah berjanji."

Kris merasa perutnya sedang di gelitiki(?) Oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Perasaan senang kini tengah bersarang di hatinya. Kris mengulum senyum melihat keantusiasan Tao. Tao terlihat seperti anak SD. Polos dan menggemaskan.

"Baiklah... kkaja." Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. Tidak lupa senyumnya terus terpahat di wajah tampannya.

Setelah menutup pintunya, Kris berlari ke arah pintu kemudi. Melempar tas sekolahnya ke arah jok belakang, dan kemudian tidak lupa memasang safety belt.

Kris mulai menghidupkan mobilnya. "Yoshhh... kamu mau makan dimana Tao-er? " Mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan ke samping, ke Tao maksudnya.

"Hmm... terserah gege saja. Tapi Tao ingin makan ramen."

"Baiklah.. pasang safety belt nya Tao." Kris mengingatkan Tao untuk memasang safety belt. Karena sedari tadi Tao asik bermain game Ninja Heroes. (Game favorite author :v)

"Ayeye sirr." Tao memasang pose hormat ala tentara sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri di bibir sexy nya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit menggunakan mobil pribadi. Kini Kris dan Tao telah sampai di restoran ramen langganan Kris.

おいし らめん

Nama restorannya di tulis dengan huruf Hiragana, yang artinya OISHI RAMEN. seperti namanya, 'OISHI' yang artinya 'Lezat / Enak' . Restoran ini menyajikan menu - menu Ramen yang terkenal sangat leza, dan cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat Korea (Seoul). Oishi Ramen memiliki arsitektur yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu glamour. Pohon - Pohon Sakura tumbuh dengan indahnya di sekitar restoran.

"Ayo Tao.." Kris menggandeng Tao untuk masuk restoran. Tao mengangguk mengikuti Kris. Membungkuk sekilas kepada pelayan yang membukakan pintu.

Kris memilih tempat duduk paling pojok dekat jendela. Entahlah kenapa Kris memilih di pojok dari pada meja - meja yang lainnya.

Seorang pelayan wanita datang menyerahkan daftar menu sambil tersenyum sopan. Di tangannya sudah siap dengan note kecil dan pulpen. Mencatat dengan sigap pesanan para pelanggan.

"Tao kau mau pesan apa? " Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar menu dan menatap Tao. Sedangkan Tao masih sibuk memlihat - lihat daftar menu. "Tao ingin Ramen spicy dengan extra *'Naruto' ge. Dan minumnya jus jeruk saja."

Kris mengangguk. "Baiklah. Satu Ramen Spicy With Extra 'Naruto', satu Nasi Goreng Seafood, satu Jus jeruk, dan satu Lemon Ice."

Pelayan dengan cekatan mencatat apa yang Kris pesan. "Saya ulangi lagi ya. Satu ramen spicy with extra naruto, satu nasi goreng seafood, satu jus jeruk, dan satu lemon ice." Kris mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Dan sang pelayan pun meninggalkan meja Kris.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya pesanan pun datang. Tao berulang kali harus meneguk ludahnya melihat Ramen pesanannya. Ramen nya terlihat sangat menggoda. Kuah yang berwarna merah yang masih mengepulkan asap, ada separuh telur rebus, lalu ayam, dan kemudian extra 'naruto'." Tao hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya.

"Itadakimasu..." Tao mengantupkan kedua tangannya_berdoa. Kemudian mulai menyantap ramennya.

Satu suapan..

Dua suapan..

Tiga suapan..

Tao terus menyuapkan ramen kedalam mulutnya tanpa melirik Kris sedikitpun. 'Maniak Ramen heh' Kris mendengus, tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Nyamm... nyamm.. Kris-ge! Ini enak sekali. Tao sampai tidak berhenti makan. Kris-ge mau tidak?." Kris menggeleng, "untukmu saja Peach." Kris mengusap kuah ramen yang ada di sekitar mulut Tao. Membuat pipi Tao merona. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh... kenyangnya." Desah Tao sambil mengusap - usap perutnya.

"Kris-ge. Xie xie sudah mengajak Tao makan Ramen. Tao sangat suka ramennya. Apalagi 'naruto' nya. Lembut sekali."

"Lain kali gege akan mengajak Tao datang berkunjung lagi. Gege ke kasir sebentar. " Kris memundurkan kursinya dan berjalan kearah Tao. Mengacak sebentar rambut hitam sang panda. Membuat pipinya kembali merona.

"Aishhh.. kenapa aku selalu merona jika Kris-ge melakukan kontak fisik denganku. Jantungku juga berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya." Tao membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Hei Tao.. kamu kenapa? Kenapa membenturkan kepala seperti itu." Kris khawatir melihat Tao yang tiba - tiba membenturkan kepalanya.

"A...a..ah tidak ada apa - apa kok ge." Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum garing(?).

"Baiklah.. ayo pulang. Sudah mulai gelap." Kris kembali menggandeng tangan Tao.

.

.

.

.

"Ge. Itu rumah Tao. Yang ada ayunan kayu nya." Sepulang dari restoran Kris langsung mengantarkan Tao pulang. Dan yap! Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tao. Rumah minimalis dengan dua lantai. Bercat putih dan kream. Memiliki Taman yang cantik dengan berbagai macam bunga, dan ayunan dari kayu yang terletak di samping jendela.

"Tao. Kamu tinggal dengan siapa di Korea?" Kris mengamati rumah Tao.

"Tao tinggal bersama Lay-ge dan tunangannya."

"Siapa itu Lay? " Kepo Kris kumat.

"Dia gege Tao. Ge, Tao masuk dulu ya." Tao membuka pagar rumahnya dan berniat masuk. Tapi ada tangan laknat yang menahannya. "Kenapa ge." Tao memiringkan kepalanya melihat Kris yang seperti orang ling lung.

"Ngg.. Tao. Bolehkan gege meminta nomer handphone mu." Tao tersenyum. "Kemarikan handphone gege." Kris memberikan smartphone nya, dan Tao pun mengetik beberapa digit angka di sana.

"Ini.." Tao kembali menyerahkan handphone Kris.

"Xie xie Tao-er. Sekarang masuklah." Kris tanpa permisi mengusap lembut pipi chubby Tao. Dan berefek pipi Tao merona parah sampai ke telingnya.

"Zai Jian ge..." Tao langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya. Membanting pintunya. Sedangkan Kris terkekeh, kemudian menyeringai.

'Kau milikku Tao'

.

.

.

.

TBC

*naruto yg di maksud di sini adalah kue ikan berwarna putih yg biasa'a ada di ramen. Dan ada lingkaran berwarna pink.

Haloooooo...

Ada yg masih inget dan menunggu ff ini? Sepertinya tidak ada :'(

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ya atas keterlambatan updatenya

Sebetulnya saya sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis ff di fanfiction. Dan beralih menjadi readers seperti dulu. Tapi setelah memikirkan GurenShinya, saya jadi semngat untuk menulis lagi ^^ mereka adalah couple favorite kedua setelah MikaYuu dari anime Owari No Seraph ^_^ ada yang ngikutin anime nya kah?

Terus sekarang waktu luang saya juga berkurang. Waktu luang di manfaatkan untuk menghafal hanzi (chinese character), katakana dan hiragana, hangeul, dll. Makanya waktunya terkuras abis.

Waktu itu Hp saya trouble, dan semua ff yang ada di dokumen hilang. Karena saya menyimpannya di memori telepon. Sedih banget, padahal ada tiga ff baru yg sudah siap untuk di share. Ff yang lain juga sudah setengah'a dibikin. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sejak saat itu saya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan menulis. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain kkkk... ;p

Yosh...

Tanpa banyak bicara saya ucapakan terima kasih untuk semua readers yg sudah mampir, dan sudah mengisi kolom riview ^^

Di tunggu review nya ^•^

Jja ne~~~~


End file.
